Where Am I
by AlisonWest
Summary: THis is where I believe Wally ends up at. He falls into the Avenger world and meets up with a girl who looks like Alison. The girl that he loved from his world. However the girl he mets up with is Tony Starks sister. This a Squel to Endgame. You have not read that then it fine, but leting you know.


This was writen by nickleback. the best Band that I have Ever Heard.  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Wally WEST pov  
I stared at the empty world around me. Not sure where I was or where I need to go. I was so confused and not sure on where my live began or ended. Was I really me or was I someone else. I wasn't even sure where I was supposed to be going. Was I dead or was just stand in plane area. In a world that wasn't meant to be around or was I going crazy.  
The last thing that I remember doing is running. I was running with the flash and Impulse. We were trying to save the world and the energy form that machine kept hitting me. Then I remember telling the flash to tell someone something. I just couldn't remember what I want to tell and who I wanted to tell. I couldn't even remember who the flash was and who impulse was. All I remember was running and then I started to disappear. After that happen I ended up here and I wasn't even sure where here was. I wasn't even sure who I was.

Angela Stark Pov  
I was walking throw the woods near my house. I Hoping to find something to do and to also find someone to talk to. But with my luck this week all I found was some birds and plants. However when I turn to head home, something caught my eye. It was a boy or maybe a guy better. He was wearing yellow and red. There was also lightning bolt on his head. He looked like a super hero, but I really wasn't that sure. I mean he could be on are side, but was he really a good person or was he a villain.  
I slowly walked toward the person, hoping that it wouldn't attack me or even hurt me. When I got to the person I could tell that he was struggling to get up. His leg was bent at weird angle and he looked like he was in pain. He grunted and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. It looked like he didn't even notice me. so I slowly walked toward him. Hoping that I was doing the right thing and not about to get myself killed.  
"H..Hello. Do you need any help?" I asked the stranger.  
He looked up with a panic look on his face. It was like he was seeing a ghost or that he was having pain shoot throw his body. I wasn't even sure what i was suppose to do. But I ran over to him and kneel ed right next to him. hoping, no praying that this guy wasn't about to die on my watch.  
"Alison, is that really you? Howdidyougethere. wherearetheothers? wherethehellareweandwhatarewesupposetodonow?" the stranger kept going on and on.  
I held my hand up hoping to stop his fast talking and to be able to speak to him normally, but that didn't seem to work. The next thing I knew. I was being pulled into a huge hug and pulled against the stranger chest. It was warm and it reminded me of Clint, but this was so not right. I tried to pull out of his grip, but he kept on holding me tight to him. Then I heard him say something that confused me so much.  
"Alison I was so scared that I lost you. Please tell me where the hell we are. How did we get out of here and where the hell are all are other friends." The stranger started to freak out. Like he wasn't even sure where he was. I mean we are in the middle down town New York City. And how the hell does he keep calling me this Alison character or what not.  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm." I started, but he just kept hugging me.  
"I was so scared that I would never be able to see you again. I am so happy to see you. I love you so much." the stranger kept on saying in a low whisper in my ear.  
I got so tired of him saying that to me. So I pushed him away from me and slowly stood up. He blinked at me and slowly stood up. He seem to realize something or finally figured out someting, but a the moment I just didn't care.  
"Dude, i am not this Alison girl and I sure do not know you. If you need help finding this person. I do not mind helping you, but stop saying that to me and please tell me who you are." I reached out my hand to the stronger and put a smile to my face. "The name is Angela Stark and yes my brother is Anthony Stark."  
"My name is Wally West, sorry about that eariler. i thought you where the girl i loved.


End file.
